


Graduation Day

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [103]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Graduation, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: remember when we were like in our twenties and we were like ""we're gonna die when our kids get older"" well here we aremore like HUNKules: DYING





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!! a panic attack Does happen in this!! please be safe!!

**frances** : hey just a casual cool kid question

**anastasie** : ??

**frances** : what did y'all do the night before your graduation?? !!

**anastasie** : oh I can't answer this nvm

**pip pip doodly doo** : same

**more like HUNKules** : oH

**more like HUNKules** : well I'm not gonna lie I stayed up the whole night forcing aunt elizabeth to talk to me and drinking coffee so I wouldn't be grumpy the next morning and then ended up falling asleep during the ceremony and only waking up two seconds before I had to go and get my diploma

**anastasie** : do you ever remember that you used to date her and cringe

**more like HUNKules** : no,,,bc she was a Chapter of my life that I have long since closed, but she's still important as,,,,my friend,,,,and the mother of my nephew,,,,,and I probably wouldn't be where I am today without her,,,,,why

**anastasie** : I meant bc she got married to uncle hugh and that Whole Thing

**more like HUNKules** : oh then kind of but I accepted it

**more like HUNKules** : little william is cute so even if I did Hate It, which I Don't, he's a silver lining

**anastasie** : right

**frances** : UHHHH

**more like HUNKules** : riGHT this is about you how are you love

**frances** : I THINK IM SWEATING THROUGH TH E FLOOR !!

**little lion** : to answer your question I,,,had work the night before,,,,

**johnn** : are you kidding

**little lion** : n O

**little lion** : I needed money to get here and marry rich

**laf** : yoU??

**laf** : by the time we got married you literally made the most money out of,,,all of us,,,,and you still do

**laf** : what do you mean ""marry rich""

**little lion** : I had to marry When I, Personally, was rich

**little lion** : and I did

**little lion** : but yeah anyway I had work

**johnn** : I don't remember the night before I graduated actually

\---

**laf** : you alright love??

**johnn** : I already told you the story didn't I

**johnn** : with the yelling and the broken glass and the screaming

**johnn** : and the thing with the things with the bruises and the !!!!!

**more like HUNKules** : you did

**laf** : that's why I asked I'm worried

**johnn** : yeah !! so that's that I Don't want any of our children knowing anything about it ever

**little lion** : we know

**laf** : we love you

**johnn** : I love you too

**johnn** : thank you for being so supportive of me all the time

**more like HUNKules** : you don't have to thank us love

**little lion** : we'd do it regardless 

**johnn** : gnmgngmngstill

\---

**frances** : y'all are of No help to me

**laf** : and I'm sorry but in france we don't Have graduation ceremonies

**laf** : I went to secondary school, took the bac, went home, slept for a long time, came here and went to college

**frances** : oh my GOD

**laf** : fast forward like 2.5 decades

**laf** : I answer your question about what I did after my "high school" graduation

**frances** : I think I'm dying why am I dying

**pip pip doodly doo** : did you just knock something over in your room

**frances** : I can't feel my hands anymore!!!

**laf** : I'm on my way down

\---

**frances** : hey so !! are y'all freakin out or are y'all freaking out!!

**france** **eyes** : my parents are trying to get me to do a 24 hour juice cleanse and I'm going to lose my damn mind

**james** : my mom is giving me a lecture abt how lifts shorten your calf muscles like I care at the fuck all about my calf muscles and don't jsut want to get a picture with my class that doesn't make me look like I should be in the lollipop guild

**france eyes** : I'll fight your mother

**james** : ty but you don't have to

**james** : also @@ frances are you alright??

**frances** : I'm currently being force fed water by my parents bc ya girl just had a panic attack lmaO!!

**james** : BABE

**frances** : I didn't even notice!! bc alex and laf have panic attacks sometimes so I know what they look like but I never !! had one !! or knew what one felt like until now so uhm!! why my body would ever do this to me is,,,rude and terrible and it can fight me

**france eyes** : I can be at your house in fifteen minutes if I agree to this juice cleanse

**frances** : no it's okay !! I'm fine everyone is really worried now so I'm being taken care of I just !! felt like that's something you should know

**james** : we love you dearly

**james** : sleep as soon as you can, keep Hydrating, and we'll see you tomorrow

**frances** : god I'm so tired

**frances** : is it okay if I text you later in case I can't fall asleep

**france eyes** : of course!!

**frances** : just making sure

**frances** : goodnight in case I go to bed after this!! ily!!

**france eyes** : ily2!! goodnight!!

\---

**pip pip doodly doo** : do you want us to sleep in your room tonight

**pip pip doodly doo** : just in case it happens again

**anastasie** : pops said you shouldn't be alone but him and par are like shaking and dad asked us to check on you while he talks to them

**frances** : yeah actually that'd be fine

**frances** : if it does happen again will you like,,,go get one of them,,,

**pip pip doodly doo** : of course

**pip pip doodly doo** : ana said she has a Calming violin cd if you want to listen to it

**frances** : bitch yas

**pip pip doodly doo** : dad also said you should stay up for a little bit bc he's making you food and you need to Live

**pip pip doodly doo** : but also he understands if you just want to sleep but he did give ana more water and said to make sure you drink it

**frances** : mgnmgngm but sleep

**frances** : no actually I'm sweaty I'm taking a shower and then I'll food

**anastasie** : laf wants to know if ya want anything Important

**frances** : do we have strawberries

**anastasie** : ye

**frances** : ,,,,

**anastasie** : telling

**frances** : ty sorry

**anastasie** : hush I am Gathering the Berries

**frances** : merci

\---

**johnn** : are you alright loves??

**johnn** : you look kind of shaken up, which is understandable but !! I am nothing if not a concerned husband who loves and cares about both of you so much it physically causes me pain so I am worried that there's More than just !! what's happening

**laf** : it's

**laf** : I never !! fuck !!

**laf** : I'm letting alex start this I can't !! I can't start this conversation he's better at talking than me

**little lion** : we've both seen our fair share of panic attacks

**little lion** : both our own and,,each others,, but

**laf** : !!our daughter!!

**little lion** : and I just never thought it would

**laf** : that we'd have to

**little lion** : see her suffer like that

**laf** : like we do

**little lion** : I'm

**more like HUNKules** : you handled it really well when it was going on

**more like HUNKules** : you did everything right and she's okay for right now

**laf** : still what if it !! it doesn't go away

**laf** : I wouldn't wish that on Anyone and I don't want to see her go through that

**laf** : but I mean !! if she does I'll help her of course !! I'm with her in everything and I just !!

**laf** : I don't know how to say it

**little lion** : I get it love

**little lion** : and I feel the same way

**laf** : I just want her to be happy!! and to be okay and !! god anxiety was such a fucking stumbling block for me for everything!! and she's our daughter I don't want to have her struggle to do Basic things because of This !!

**laf** : especially now!! when she graduates and is about to go and have to do so many things!! and try and figure out how to live a life doing what she wants to do and becomes more independent !!

**little lion** : please breathe love

**laf** : hypocrite

**johnn** : babes, loves, my lights and loves and spouses who I continually vow my never ending love to

**johnn** : can me and hercules hug you until the water boils

**laf** : yes

**little lion** : please

**more like HUNKules** : we're rushin

\---

**france eyes** : it's been a while are you alright??

**frances** : this is ana bc frances is eating and also surrounded by our parents who are like Emitting worry and fear from their very Souls so uh she can't come to the phone right now

**frances** : but yeah she's fine

**frances** : or!! as fine as can be rn

**frances** : she's hydrated and Fed and she's gonna sleep probably after this, but just in case my parents have enough fear and intuition to stop entire wars, so she'll be safe

**james** : hi ana

**james** : also that's good I'm running out of fingernails to bite lmao!!

**france eyes** : my mom just told me pacing is good exercise and I wanna move out

**frances** : aw it's cute that y'all worry

**france eyes** : we're,,,dating her,,,,

**james** : and we also love her a Great Deal

**france eyes** : ye

**frances** : that's so cute

**frances** : I told her you said that and she smiled a lil bit

**france eyes** : that's good

**frances** : ye !! but also she just said I could have the pasta leftover and I'm gonna snatch so we're trading and she will return to you Minutely

**james** : bless

**james** : not that you aren't a national treasure, ana

**frances** : oh I already know that

**frances** : I don't need you to tell me

**james** : I'M

\---

**little lion** : sometimes there are healthy amounts of worrying

**little lion** : other times there's this

**more like HUNKules** : what are you Doing down there

**more like HUNKules** : you told us to go upstairs and then?? didn't follow us

**laf** : we're making sure we have everything for tomorrow for the millionth time

**laf** : just to be sure

**laf** : we'll be up in a minute

**johnn** : :^((( we want you here now

**more like HUNKules** : rt our bed is cold without our other half

**laf** : we are,,,climbing the stairs

**more like HUNKules** : !! :^))

\---

**frances** : I just realized when you met me you never Asked why I had four parents

**frances** : most people Ask

**frances eyes** : well we knew that they were all married

**james** : we've seen them at your brother's soccer games their energy is very much a ""we've been together for 20 years"" vibe with all the finishing each other's sentences while yelling at the coaches for being ""ass backwards"" and calling the coaches ""leeple"" which seemed really bad until you told us it meant Leech People

**france eyes** : not to mention the fact that they got into that argument with mrs. adams when she asked who your real parents were and it almost ended in a fist fight in the hallway bc they're all your real parents and the fact that she'd aSK

**frances** : oh my god I remember that

**james** : and I guess it's,,some people think it's ""weird"" but like,,,when we met your parents before we were dating me and francis both agreed it'd be Different if it was like,,,two sets of people as opposed to one polyam relationship

**france eyes** : even like thinking about it now is weird

**france eyes** : it doesn't make sense

**frances** : I love you both a lot

**frances** : I'm really scared about graduating and par said I should try and think about something that Didn't just give me a panic attack so I was just thinking over like,,our whole relationship and I was like yKNOW

**frances** : THE FOUR PARENTS THING, IT WAS NEVER A THING WE HAD TO TALK ABOUT

**france eyes** : we love you too

**france eyes** : and also no !! bc they were a Known Name in our school

**frances** : oh right we were infamous for a little bit

**frances** : I mean, I'm not mad, depending on how our futures go we might have to get into the same arguments

**james** : I'm always down to fight

**france eyes** : you're 5'5" and you Live on tastykakes, cereal, and pizza

**james** : but I drink vitamin water and manage to keep pace walking next to you two and your tree legs, so it balances out

**france eyes** : I love you but it doESNT

**james** : I love you too but RUDE

**frances** : oh my god

**france eyes** : bacK to this !! you really think we're gonna like !! last til we're forty

**france eyes** : wAIT !! I DONT MEAN THAT IN A ""you Really think I'm gonna date you that long??"" I MEAN IT IN A ""you'd really put up with me for that long??""

**france eyes** : trust me I want nothing more than to be with you for as long as time would allow but like !! jeez louise I get really annoying

**france eyes** : like when I start talking about nutrients and whole grains?? I'm surprised you don't kill me

**james** : tomorrow, right before I go up to give my speech, I'm going to set my notecards on the podium, pick you the fuck up, and punt you into space because we love you so much

**france eyes** : fair

**james** : wait I shouldn't have mentioned that I'm sorry

**frances** : it's fine !! it's not like I can ignore it

**frances** : my parents have me on a ""relaxation regimen"" tomorrow for everything I have to get done so like it's going to be okay!! I'm going to be fine we're gonna show up lookin cute as hell and all of our class will continue to envy the fact that we are always poppin

**france eyes** : we're gonna look so good!! I'm so excited!! our matching bracelets hjshd!!!

**james** : !!

**james** : this summer is gonna be so good!! our one year anniversary is in august who's ready !!

**frances** : oh!! my parents said I can bring y'all to our beach trip in july if you want to come !! I forgot to say !!

**france eyes** : are you sure !! I don't want to burden them

**frances** : of course I'm sure

**frances** : pip managed to convince them to let theo come, so then they just were like !! ye !! when I asked and bc they are, as previously established, Polyamorous, they get not wanting to do things apart from your other signif(s)

**frances** : so they said both of you could come

**frances** : we're renting a mini bus and picking my aunt, uncle, and cousin up on the way I'm really excited

**james** : aH!! our first Trip

**france eyes** : okay so,,,y'all are gonna help me draft a proposal to my family,,,to let me go to a place with french fries,,,,,

**frances** : of course

**france eyes** : good bc I'm gonna make a lot of promises I intend to break in that draft about not eating carbs and I need you to make sure they sound honest when I am, in fact, a filthy liar

**james** : I'm pretty sure I could just leave and nobody in my family would really notice lmAO

**frances** : can't you jsut fuckign move here like fr I have a queen sized bed and like,,,unlimited sweaters and love

**james** : they gotta pay my College Tuition

**frances** : mgnngmgngmn fine

**france eyes** : the offer to move in with either of us is always on the table

**france eyes** : my mom lit doesn't care as long as you don't like set the house on fire while staring her in the eyes and cursing kale

**james** : you are a major joy in my life and I appreciate the offer literally !! more than you could imagine

**james** : but at the same time your family wakes up at five in the morning to go on jogs and does a shit ton of exercise and because I live on tastykakes, pizza, and cereals the color of a technicolor neon sign and your family isn't about that, I'd mf DIE

**france** **eyes** : my mornings are nothing if not vanilla soap and tasteless cheerios

**james** : amazing

**frances** : god I can't wait til we get to the beach and we just eat funnel cake for seven straight days you're gonna be fuckin sugar sMASHED

**france eyes** : I'll probs jog like,,,in the morning,,,if that's alright w your family

**france eyes** : also why do you want me to get sugar smashed sO badly

**frances** : yeah that's okay!! of course it is!! hercules goes with my uncle and aunt sometimes so you could always go if you're comfortable with that !!

**frances** : and bc one time you drank a large af soda at that fair we went to and you were up for 48 hours trying to make perfect renditions of us on the sims

**frances** : and then got upset bc people couldn't be polyam on the mf sims and you emailed a bunch of people and got approx. zero (0) responses

**james** : also !! it's just so cute bc you're so strict abt the food you eat and it's good!! being healthy is totally great I have a lot of envy, but at the same time watching you Let Go is super cute

**france eyes** : y'all flatter me

**frances** : besides, it's not like you don't have enough muscles to eat an entire year's supply of funnel cake and still be fuckin ripped

**frances** : you got muscles Everywhere

**james** : and I can assure you we Greatly appreciate

**france eyes** : yKNOW

**france eyes:** IM GOING TO BED

**frances** : hA

**frances** : gn love!!

**james** : we love you !!

**france eyes** : lovE YOU TOO

**france eyes** : EVEN THOUGH YOU DO THING LIKE MAKE ME FLUSTERED IN MY OWN HOME

**frances** : KHKJDDSHKJS

**frances** : SLEEP

**james** : gN

\---

**johnn** : I'm gonna start deadass tying both of you down to our bed I swear to fuck

**little lion** : ;^))

**johnn** : I see what I typed now but it doesn't get you out of the fact that you and laf are both OUT of bed

**more like HUNKules** : at six in the morning

**johnn** : before anything is happening and before the day has started

**more like HUNKules** : come back to be d please loves

**laf** : we'll be up!! we're making breakfast for you two bc you took care of frances, and then us, last night and we wanted to !! do something back !! to thank you !! bc we know we can be a lot to take care of us and even though we thanked you before we!! like doing things to Show you bc you mean the world to us and it's important that you know that!!!!

**johnn** : lo v e s omg

**more like HUNKules** : you don't have to thank us!! we love you so much and taking care of you is !! literally what we enjoy doing and what we Want to do, you don't ever have to do anything to thank us for that

**more like HUNKules** : that's not what we !! do it for

**johnn** : we do it because we want you and our children to be Safe and Happy and that requires no compensation

**little lion** : even so, we want to do this for you because you deserve the Whole world, and we love you so much !!

**laf** : besides, today is a big day

**laf** : we have to eat or else we'll Die at the ceremony

**more like HUNKules** : true

**laf** : rigHT !! so we're coming up now with Piles of breakfast foods

**little lion** : hopefully none of our little heathens can smell this food bc th'ain't getting any

**johnn** : t h a i n t

**johnn** : but yes come here and let us feAST

**laf** : on our way!!

\---

**little lion** : hey do y'all maybe wanna Postpone washing the dishes

**laf** : always why

**little lion** : bc we have like two hours before the kids wake up and hercules is already naked and you're missing it

**little lion** : I have to go my hands are needed in other places

**johnn** : I think I broke a glass with how hard I dropped it back into the sink

**laf** : did I just hear your camera shutter go off

**more like HUNKules** : maybe

**laf** : HhJHSJ

**johnn** : as tEMPTING as this is, alex doesn't like when I touch him while my hands are all clammy like this and I don't like touching people with my hands all clammy like this so I'm gonna stay down here

**laf** : that's so sweet literally I love you

**laf** : but I was on drying so my hands are kind of okay and I'm going

**johnn** : godspeed love

**laf** : love you!!

**johnn** : love you too!!

\---

**little lion** : psa: I Love Hercules

**johnn** : oh my god

**little lion** : I was like half asleep in the shower bc he was washing my hair and then he kissed me on the back of the head and we were swaying and I!! really love him a loT like we're so lucky that we got to meet him and marry him like !! wow

**johnn** : I thought you were saying you loved him bc he fucked you

**little lion** : tHAT too

**little lion** : god does the man have a bad feature

**little lion** : No

**little lion** : he is perfect

**little lion** : I'm supposed to be picking a color scheme for tonight but I'm just standing watching lafayette talk to hercules abt this new makeup thing they got ((they said the name but I didn't hear it)) and they're so excited and he's so excited for them and gmngmngmngm I love them

**johnn** : that's so c UT e

**johnn** : also !! I was thinking !! what about burgundy for the color scheme

**johnn** : then either like tan or black it depends

**little lion** : y E S

**little lion** : I love you dearly

**johnn** : I love you too!!

**little lion** : what are you doing down there??

**johnn** : I was looking at presents for y'all for our wedding anniversary but I think I have everything

**little lion** : aw!! well we're Done now so you can come up if you want

**little lion** : we already changed the sheets bc we wanted you up here As soon as possible

**johnn** : omw!!

**little lion** : wOO!!

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I am not Perfect

**laf** : false

**johnn** : see that makes sense, considering Nobody is perfect

**johnn** : but y'know

**little lion** : if we're racking our brains here

**laf** : of memories from the past 22 years of knowing you

**johnn** : searching specifically for Flaws

**little lion** : and tragically we come up with 0 results

**laf** : bc you're perfect

**johnn** : unless this is putting pressure on you that you think you have to be perfect or else we'll love you less

**johnn** : then you have like four flaws

**more like HUNKules** : it doesn't put pressure on me, I just think you're Wrong

**little lion** : w'AIN'T

**more like HUNKules** : hmm

**johnn** : hercules has four flaws now it's decided

**more like HUNKules** : what are they

**johnn** : idk

**johnn** : pick some

**more like HUNKules** : iM

\---

**johnn** : to be clear, hercules has no flaws

**johnn** : his only flaw is that he's too beautiful and Too Good at being a husband, which aren't even flaws they're just dangers to my health

**little lion** : we know love

**laf** : imagine going up to any version of us in college and telling them they'd get to marry like,,,THE most beautiful man on earth, who, on top of being the sweetest person in the whole world, also helps us through everything and supports us no matter what, loves us with his whole heart, and is also, like, humble abt it

**laf** : I'd cry

**little lion** : you are crying

**laf** : well ye ah

**laf** : look at him

**laf** : he's literally changing our pillowcases rn like he didn't even say he was gonna do it or ask for help he jsut started and I !!

**laf** : god we're so fucking lucky to have him!!!

**johnn** : I know!!!

**little lion** : he's like literally our soulmate

**little lion** : he's like the grounding force for our relationship I feel like even if we don't know it, we revolve around him

**little lion** : he pulls us back again when we're like 50 feet over the edge plummeting into the Abyss

**little lion** : I !! wanna !! give !! him !! everything!!

\---

**johnn** : you know how much we love you right??

**johnn** : bc we love you so much

**laf** : a Staggering amount

**little lion** : our hearts are buRSTING with love for you at all times

**more like HUNKules** : or course I know that!!

**more like HUNKules** : for all the credit you give me you definitely do not give yourselves any

**more like HUNKules** : you tell me every day how much you love me, and even if you didn't tell me your actions are 100% showing of that !!

**morel like HUNKules** : I'm your husband,  I have been for Literally fourteen years, and you still love me like we're 22 and I'm visiting your tiny Tiny one bedroom that you had because I still lived at home. you still !! love me like I'm going to be gone tomorrow, like any time you spend with me will never be Enough

**johnn** : we want to spend our whole life with you

**more like HUNKules** : I know that babe

**more like HUNKules** : we're married !! you'll get to spend your whole life with me

**more like HUNKules** : and I'm beyond lucky and blessed to be able to spend the rest of my life with the three of you !!

**little lion** : okay so

**little lion** : smart, handsome, daZZLING smile that makes me weak at the knees, muscles where I didn't even know muscles could Be, like The smoothest skin??, oUt of this world ass

**more like HUNKules** : oh my GOD

**little lion** : well known tailor w his own successful business, Very skilled with his Large and nice hands, skilled knitter, wonderful husband, bRILLiant father

**little lion** : sweet, humble, AND poetically inclined

**little lion** : he is the enTIRE whole package folks, I'm afraid any and all future candidates for Whole Package will have to be thrown away as hercules is the only one that fits the profile, and nobody will ever compare

**more like HUNKules** : I'm gonna take one of these pillows and smother you with it

**little lion** : ya love me

**more like HUNKules** : very much yes

**little lion** : !! come here we're gonna kiss your face over and over until you're giggling so hard you can't breathe

**more like HUNKules** : please don't kill me on the day of our daughter's graduation

**johnn** : no promiseS

**more like HUNKules** : oh gOD

\---

**pip pip doodly doo** : I smelled food but when I fucking came out here there's nothing but a rack of clean dishes I'm PISSED

**frances** : so did I but I apparently have breakfast in an hour so

**pip pip doodly doo** : does it say who is going to the breakfast?? like, for instance, a certain brother o yours

**frances** : it just says Breakfast 9-11

**frances** : which is like a really long fucking time for breakfast

**frances** : and then ""table for three"" so like,,,,,considering we're a family of seven,,,,,,some people are not getting in

**pip pip doodly doo** : I wanna gO

**frances** : idk if you're invited

**pip pip doodly doo** : fuCKING AS K THEN

**frances** : fINE

\---

**frances** : quESTION

**little lion** : ???

**frances** : on my schedule for the Day it says "Breakfast 9-11 table for three"

**frances** : who are the other two people

**johnn** : oH

**laf** : !! last week we made reservations @ the brunch place you like for you, francis, and james so that you can see each other without all the stress of Graduating

**more like HUNKules** : and also force you to eat bc like you Gotta

**laf** : oui that too

**frances** : omg y  E S

**frances** : tY !!! ILY

**little lion** : wly2!!

\---

**frances** : you are nOT invited IM going to breakfast with my boyfriends

**pip pip doodly doo** : fucking fuck

**frances** : sorry bout it

**pip pip doodly doo** : no you're not

**frances** : not one bit

**pip pip doodly doo** : whatever I'm going to make eggs bYE

**anastasie** : can you make me some tOO!!!

**pip pip doodly doo** : nmngmng if I make you eggs you have to make smoothies

**anastasie** : ooh okay

**pip pip doodly doo** : come on

**anastasie** : wOO

\---

**frances** : we have a breakfast date!! I didn't know until just now bc my parents forgot to tell me but now I'm v excited !!

**france eyes** : ah!! I love you sm!!

**france eyes** : also !! I just got back from my run so I'm gonna get a shower v quickly and then get dressed!! and then we have to call james 40 times so he wakes up

**frances** : I'll start now to save time

**frances** : I'm wearing pink and tan btw !!

**france eyes** : !! noted

\---

**frances** : pops!!

**little lion** : !!

**frances** : I was thinking about doing this after you came home on sunday but I forgot!!

**frances** : the jeffersons are invited to my graduation !! I think it'd be really nice to have them there considering that they are probably going to become my step-dads at Some point in the future

**little lion** : omg

**little lion** : but ya !! I'll tell them !!

**frances** : !!

\---

**little lion** : frances invited you to her graduation ceremONY

**jmadzzz** : REALLy

**little lion** : !! ye

**little lion** : also what are you doing up

**jmadzzz** : I woke up a little late but I'm gorcery shopping

**little lion** : are you Kidding

**jmadzzz** : this is my Alone Time now alex

**jmadzzz** : I Need This

**little lion** : when we get married, if you try for even like,,,one Second to sneak out of our huge ass slab bed that all six of us are gonna be sleeping on at Eight in the fucking morning, I'm actually going to duct tape you down and then free you at like ten

**jmadzzz** : when we get married

**jmadzzz** : I fucking love you

**jmadzzz** : like a whole entire Lot

**little lion** : I love you too!!! but I meant what I said I will duct tape you to the mattress

**jmadzzz** : hot

**little lion** : bYE

**jmadzzz** : what if you come grocery shopping with me tho and we can be cute and I'll buy you coffee and you can pick the grapes we buy bc all the ones I pick are apparently ""Bad""

**little lion** : no no, not Apparently, it's definite

**little lion** : and it depends on the day then

**jmadzzz** : yay !! thomas would rather die than do this with me

**macaroni fUCK** : I would

**little lion** : you know you can just like,,,,call me when you go sometimes and I'll come bc I like spending time with you right??

**jmadzzz** : ,,,,really

**little lion** : babe

**jmadzzz** : maybe next time then

**little lion** : yay!! back to the graduation ceremony thing

**jmadzzz** : we'll be there!!

**little lion** : it starts at 6!!

**jmadzzz** : we'll be there by 5:20 at the latest

**little lion** : a man after my own heart, truly

**jmadzzz** : well yeah you're my Boyfriend

**jmadzzz** : slash unofficial pre-proposal fiancé

**little lion** : t r u

**little lion** : see you tonight!!

**jmadzzz** : see you!!

\---

**james** : y'all fuckin woKE ME UP at eiGHT IN THE DAMN MORNGING WIHT YOUR FUCKIGN G CLALSS

**james** : LIKE I NEED THIS

**frances** : we were trying to wake you up love

**france eyes** : we got a breakfast date in an hour and you are nothing if not a heavy af sleeper who doesn't like to get up unless it is By Force

**frances** : how you ever get to school on time enough to go at all, let alone be valedictorian, is a Mystery to me

**james** : it's true and idk either but you don't have to drag me like this so early in the morning

**frances** : love you!!! we graduate today!!!!

**james** : yeah and I have to give a speech !! and I'm valedictorian!! which gives me so much fear!!

**france eyes** : but you get to be with us!! the people you love!! who love you so much and are 100% going to be cheering as soon as you finish your speech and leave the audience soBBING !!

**france eyes** : I know you can't stop worrying bc it's !! literally who you are !! but I'm trying to take the Additional fear and Destroy it, so only the default permanent fear is there

**france eyes** : does that make sense

**james** : yes love

**france eyes** : okay good I love you

**james** : !!! I love you too

**james** : ALSO can someone pick me up

**james** : I am astoundingly out of money but I have an abundance of signifs who can drive or have people who drive them

**france eyes** : I'll do it!!

**james** : thank you!! also can I take my speech to breakfast and read it to you one last time to make sure it's perfect

**frances** : of course!! but bring the laminated ones bc I plan to eat w syrup and there will be no survivors

**james** : noted

**james** : see you in a few!!

**frances** : see you!!

**france eyes** : bye!!

\---

**frances** : if you fucking kill our boyfriend I will literally strangle you so bad to death

**france eyes** : I'm not thAT bad at driving

**frances** : you're TERRIBLE at driving

**frances** : it worries us a lot actually

**france eyes** : you can pull the Voice on me like that

**frances** : this is a Text Conversation and I don't have a Voice, I Speak and I have a voice, not a Voice

**france eyes** : nO you have a Voice when you get worried or want me to do things like buy you orange soda Knowing it's gonna show up on my bank statements bc you only carry twenties?? and I am so irrevocably in love with you that I fall for it every time and I have to sit down now

**frances** : omg

**france eyes** : it's jusT true

**frances** : also you don't buy me orange soda that often, and I know that because once you buy me ten I'm gonna give you a twenty to pay you back, but you've bought me like,,,,max six orange sodas since we've met sO

**france eyes** : fair but Still

**france eyes** : you can ask anything of me and I would probably do it, and I don't know if it's cute or dangerous or both

**france eyes** : james Also has this power and maybe I'm just weak in my mind and strong in my Body

**frances** : I'm

**frances** : okay,,,,if you'll do anything I ask,,,,,will you Please get better at driving so me and james don't have to worry abt dying Every time we are in your car  
  
**france eyes** : it's not Every time  
  
**frances** : incorrect 

**france eyes** : ,,,,I'll consider

**frances** : I'll take it

**frances** : love you!! be safe.

**france eyes** : ,,,,love you too

\---

**france eyes** : I'm leaving now!!

**james** : W H A T

**james** : IM NOT EVEN LIKE AWAKE YET

**james** : FUKC

**frances** : hHSJHSJH

**frances** : also my parents just asked me if I wanted to drive the van like I didn't just get my license because it seemed important and in case of emergencies,,,

**frances** : anyway alex is driving me and we're leaving in like five mins 

**james** : we're graduating today!! are you okay love   
  
**james** : I know how panic attacks are and I've been worried like All night

**frances** : yeah I'm fine

**frances:** I just got really overwhelmed really quickly last night and it was like a rubber band and there was so much tension I just snapped!! and panicked but I'm !! good now and v excited to hear your speech and graduate and have the best summer of our lives this year!! and wOO !!

**frances** : but thank you for asking I love you

**james** : I love you too!!

**james** : also I'm wearing the cute sneakers I showed you last week and yeAH I have no money bc I spent all of it on these but who cares I have work on Wednesday so I'll be makin all the money Back

**james** : I do have 20 dollars to pay for breakfast tho

**frances** : nope I have The credit card and you're not allowed to pay for a thing

**france eyes** : we can't just take from your parents like that

**frances** : they're not going to be affected by like,,,,forty dollars

**frances** : I live in a four income household,,,,,like,,,,,that's ten dollars each from all of them and they once spent like sixty dollars on bread Alone,,,,they Do Not care 

**james** : ,,,,how did I never think about that before

**james** : we're leaving the tip then

**frances** : that's fine

**france eyes** : james I'm getting in the car now be ready !!

**james** : s H IT

**frances** : oh my god

\---

**little lion** : frances' boyfriends don't know my real last name and iM

**johnn** : oh my god

**little lion** : i drOPPED HER OFF AND THEY WENT ""HI MR.-"" AND THEN JUST ST O PPED

**laf** : I don't think they know all four of our last names either I only think they know her names

**more like HUNKules** : aw they know me and john

**little lion** : you're Literally her father

**more like HUNKules** : well so are you but I don't see them knowing your name mr. [REDACTED]

**little lion** : RUDE

**little lion** : also there's a craft store next to the brunch place do you want me to see if they have the graduation stickers you wanted for francis' scrapbook??

**more like HUNKules** : omg !! ye !! can you send me picture of other graduation stickers tho bc I might want them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like I have a loT!! but still,,,there's no such thing as Too Many stickers, and what I don't use this year I'll use next year, and then two years after that, and then two years after that, and then one year after that, and then another two years later,,,,maybe even more considering what our youngest two decide to do in life

**little lion** : of course !!

**more like HUNKules** : thank you!! I love you

**little lion** : love you too!!

\---

**james** : WHAT'S YOUR DADS LAST NAME

**france eyes** : WHAT ARE ALL OF YOUR PARENTS LAST NAMES

**frances** : HSKHDKASHDKS

**frances** : oKAY sO

**frances** : do you know their first names in relation to who they Are

**james** : ,,,,,

**frances** : I've been dating you for almost a year I caNNOT believe

**france eyes** : sorry

**frances** : ,,,,,,,,,anyway

**frances** : the one that just dropped me off is alex, his last name is hamilton

**france eyes** : okay

**frances** : then theres john laurens

**james** : he's your Other short dad

**james** : he laughed when I made a joke abt my height when we had dinner with them that one time I know that

**france eyes** : aw our small bf

**james** : shUT

**frances** : ye !! and then hercules mulligan, organic tallest, the tailor one w the short hair

**frances** : the one francis thought was hot and I almost killed him

**france eyes** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,listen

**frances** : and then lafayette, who is the artificial tallest and my Parent

**james** : ,,,,,wait,,,,,

**james** : what's their last name if their first name is ???? ????????

**frances** : lafayette's full name is marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette

**frances** : but they go by lafayette

**france** **eyes** : f u c k i n g  c h r i s t

**frances** : oui   
  
**frances** : the nameplate on their office desk is fucking u n c a l l e d  f o r 

**james** : doesn't ana have a really long name like that too

**frances** : anastasie-louise pauline hamilton-laurens-mulligan-lafayette  
  
**frances** : the washingtons are getting her a nameplate for her birthday and oh my god I'm not ready

**frances** : and then there's me and pip, who only have three names bc we're People

**france eyes** : that's terrifying but also Respectable

**frances** : ,,,,if we have a child we're NOT naming it *something* laurens-mulligan-cunnington-henderson,,,to get that out of the way Now

**frances** : it would never learn to spell

**james** : mulligan, cunnington, and henderson in the same string of words doesn't Flow   
  
**james** : you have to go up and down too many times it's a Rollercoaster

**james** : laurens-mulligan flows

**frances** : I know right!! I love all my parents but like hamilton-lafayette flows significantly Less than my last name

**france eyes** : is that philip's last name??

**frances** : ye

**frances** : the venn diagram of last names in my family is Literally horrific but we cute so it's fine

**james** : aw

**james** : I love you

**frances** : I love you too!! now lets e AT

\---

**france eyes** : hey hi hello do you ever just Love James

**frances** : frequently

**frances** : can I have your clean napkin to wipe my tears please

**france eyes** : of course

**frances** : our boyfriend is so eloquent!!! he's gonna go to the moOOoOn and I'm gonna buy a telescope so I can see him every !! daAAaY!!

**france eyes** : that is Not what being an astrophysicist Means

**frances** : that is Exactly what it means

**france eyes** : N o

**frances** : sHHHH OUR BOYFRIEND IS GIVING A S P E E CH  
  
**frances** : anD ALSO EVEN IF ITS NOT WHAT HE WILL DO ITS WHAT HE C A N DO BABE  
  
**france eyes** : OKAY TRU

**france eyes** : ALSO WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHHHH THIS IS A TEXT CONVERSATION

**frances** : SHUT

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I'm picking you up in like twenty mins !!

**frances** : can't you just le a v e me here to d ie

**more like HUNKules** : ,,,afraid not,,,

**more like HUNKules** : lafayette wants you home so you can figure out what you're doing in terms of makeup and also because them and alex are worried and you have to get dressed and get all of your sash things and cords in order

**frances** : f i n e

**frances** : consider: forty minutes instead of twenty

**more like HUNKules** : thirty, final offer

more like HUNKules: anymore and I'll die   
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you very much but I Also love your other parents,,,so you have to cut my heart some slack here please  
  
**frances** : fine I'll take it

**more like HUNKules** : also,,don't tell your other parents

**frances** : ty!!

**frances** : ALSO IM NOT AT THE BRUNCH PLACE ANYMORE WE PAID AND GOT ICE CREAM AND NOW WE'RE IN THE YANKEE CANDLE STORE BY YOUR STUDIO

**more like HUNKules** : unbelievable

**more like HUNKules** : see you in half an hour

**frances** : okie

\---

**johnn** : why do our children always think hercules is the Cool Dad

**johnn** : alex can't be the cool dad bc he can't be Chill ever

**little lion** : rude but true continue

**johnn** : I have Potential but it's being wASTED

**laf** : I don't think our kids think I'm cool either,,,,

**laf** : also you're supposed to be helping me find a dress for tonight get in here

**johnn** : comin

**little lion** : I don't think we're cool

**little lion** : I think we're like the weird parents that everyone Else thinks are like,,, ""cool"" but we're just kind of anxious but we let our kids do whatever bc they're People with Lives and that gives off a false impression that we just are Lenient I guess  
  
**little lion** : also lafayette is less Cool,,,,more,,,the ((maybe)) human personification of like,,,a quiet soft smile bc they're always so enamored with our family and they're beautiful and I love them where are they I Must kiss them   
  
**laf** : closet!!   
  
**little lion** : !! !! 

**more like HUNKules** : they think I'm the cool dad bc I'm weak and when y'all ask me to do something and they're like Please No I stall

**more like HUNKules** : because you're my Spouses and they're my Children and I am powerless against All of you so there's a constant battle in my Heart bc I want to give you all everything but it's like,,,,,the world hates me,,,,,so I Can't

**more like HUNKules** : also I said I'd stall for thirty minutes instead of twenty before I go pick frances up I'm sorry

**laf** : we knew you would love

**more like HUNKules** : I'm sorry

**little lion** : you're fine!! it's who you are and we love you, ten minutes is nothing

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!! and she's young and in love and about to be Sucked into college, she deserves this

**johnn** : th a t 's why you're the Cool Dad

**more like HUNKules** : I'm

**more like HUNKules** : I was gonna say you're pretty cool too but it made me feel like I was 17 as opposed to being literally 43 so I'm not

**johnn** : hHJSH

\---

**laf** : WHERE IS FRANCES' GRADUATION PRESENT

**johnn** : in ana's room!! her and pip are working on the card

**little lion** : she's gonna kill us she literally asked for us to pay for her college applications and NOTHIGN else and we did This

**more like HUNKules** : it's just a necklace tho it'll be Fine

**little lion** : do you believe that

**more like HUNKules** : sure

**little lion** : IHDKHS

**johnn** : and it's a necklace that she's been looking at for four years now she's Going to kill us

**laf** : I'm willing to die tbh it's a Pretty necklace and she deserves it!!

**laf** : also hercules you have to GO

**more like HUNKules** : right!!

**more like HUNKules** : alex I know you're back downstairs where are you

**little lion** : living room!!

**more like HUNKules** : !!

**little** **lion** : ,,,did you really just want to kiss someone goodbye

**more like HUNKules** : of course

**little lion** : I love you

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!

\---

**frances** : can we stop for flowers before we go to school

**frances** : dad doesn't know the schedule and I left mine at home

**little lion** : !! it's in the schedule bc we need to buy flowers for you

**frances** : okay !! bc I need to buy flowers for james and francis

**little lion** : aw of course mon ange

**frances** : also dad is playing folk music again and he won't let me change it

**little lion** : that's just a cross you have to bear in this family love

**little** **lion** : you learn how to deal with it eventually

**frances** : gnnmgng,gn fine

**little lion** : I'll put the ibuprofen on the kitchen counter for the headache

**frances** : bless

\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're home!!

**laf:** wHERE is that cute shirt you have that's burgundy and has the polka dots on it

**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,in the hamper

**laf** : n O

**laf** : we're chANging the shade of burgundy evERYTHING IS RUINED 

**more like HUNKules** : I mean,,,I can wash it quick if it means that much,,,

**laf** : NO ITS FINE I JUST FOUND YOUR OTHER SHIRT THAT I LOVE COME UP HERE YOU'RE MODELING FOR ME

**little lion** : they're literally standing here in nothing but their underwear and I'm !! in love  
  
**little lion** : lafayette has like the nicest legs mgngmgmgn aH

**johnn:** alex is wearing laf's skirt rn and he's giggling because he likes how it moves and HONESTLY I love him

**more like HUNKules** : aw which skirt

**johnn** : the long one that goes to laf's like,,,mid shin, but almost reaches the floor for alex

**little lion** : I feel Couture

**laf** : truly bcbg

**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,okay so I'm here now,,,,,alex is shirtless,,,and I'm gay

**johnn** : moOD

**laf** : R T

**little lion** : HSH SOMEONE KISS ME

**more like HUNKules** : ON IT

\---

**pip pip doodly doo** : !! are you coming to my sister's graduation tonight??

**theodosia the Second** : yeah!! the washingtons are gonna drive me !! my parents wanted to come but they have a dinner tonight s O

**pip pip doodly doo** : that's fine!! your parents have no like,,,connection to frances except through me through you

**theodosia the Second** : tru

**pip pip doodly doo** : also we're gonna graduate next year do you ever THINK of that

**theodosia the Second** : I'd preFER NOT TO TBH LIKE THATS SO SCARY

**pip pip doodly doo** : I KNO WBUT LIKE HSKDHKDHS SKH

**pip pip doodly doo** : I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT I WANNA D O!!

**theodosia the Second** : aH!! YOULL FIGURE IT OUT I PROMISE!!

**theodosia the Second** : also what color are you wearing bc I have like,,,a pastel blue look that I'm attached to

**pip pip doodly doo** : I'm,,,even if I wear a color that totally clashes you don't have to,,,plan your outfits around me,,,,

**pip pip doodly doo** : you're a goddess and I'm like,,,a rat,,,,

**theodosia the Second** : first of all: no

**theodosia the Second** : second of all I would rather die than have our outfits clash so this is Important

**theodosia the Second** : third of all I know !! your parents already have a color scheme picked out and I wanna make sure we don't !! clash !! see point two!!

**pip pip doodly doo** : I love you??

**theodosia the Second** : you are not a Rat I'll literally kill you

**theodosia the Second** : I love you too

**pip pip doodly doo** : okay I just got the picture you sent me and that's Literally the complementary color to the color I'm wearing so !! it's perfect and you're beautiful

**theodosia the Second** : wOO

**pip pip doodly doo** : wAIT ARENT YOU AT SCHOOL RN??

**theodosia the Second** : yeah but I'm at lunch so it doesn't matter

**pip pip doodly doo** : I'm

**pip pip doodly doo** : alright then

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : !! wh AT is the color scheme tonight

**little lion** : !! burgundy !! and black   
  
**little lion** : after a heated argument over black or khaki which resulted in john getting out these pants that make me cry and us staring @ him for five solid minutes,,,,,

**macaroni fUCK** : you look so pretty in Literally every color I'm s O gay

**little lion** : are you okay

**macaroni fUCK** : no when I Woke Up woke up after james came home and we had to go to work I reread the text messges y'all sent and !! when we get married

**little lion** : omg

**macaroni fUCK** : I've been thinking about it all day

**macaroni fUCK** : I'm LITERALLY beyond excited and it's probably Not going to happen for another few years

**little lion** : I want to wait until like,,,ana is in her first year of college

**little lion** : by that time lucy will be a senior in high school though so it's really up to you if you want to wait

**jmadzzz** : we should get married in august

**little lion** : is there a reason,,,I feel like you would have a reason

**jmadzzz** : yeah!! okay so if we get married in august, we'd have something to celebrate Literally Almost every month

**jmadzzz** : january is your birthday, february is valentine's day, march is my birthday, april is jane and thomas' birthdays, may is lucy's birthday and your aniversary with both us and your spouses and also hercules' birthday, june is your wedding anniversary, july we have noTHING, august would be our wedding, september is lafayette's birthday, october is john's and yours and thomas' First anniversary from 2016, november is me and thomas' wedding anniversary, and then december is me and thomas' anniversary and also all three of us got together the first time if we still wanna celebrate that idk

**macaroni fUCK** : are you okay

**jmadzzz** : my thumbs are broken now

**little lion** : !! january is also pip and frances' birthdays and ana's birthday is in july!!

**jmadzzz** : aw

**jmadzzz** : but yeah uh we can talk abt the date of our wedding when it's Closer to the date of our wedding

**little lion** : right

**little lion** : I love you both !!

**jmadzzz** : I love you too!!

**macaroni fUCK** : love you!!

\---

**little lion** : DO WE HAVE EVERYTHING

**more like HUNKules** : YES

**johnn** : I HAVE THE SASHES, THE CORDS, AND THE CAP AND GOWN

**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE THE DRESS, THE STOCKINGS, AND THE SHOES

**little lion** : OKAY I HAVE THE CAMERA AND THE PRESENT AND ALSO THE BAG FOR THE AWARDS

**more like HUNKules** : WHO HAS THE TISSUES

**laf** : I DO

**laf** : HER MAKEUP IS ALMOST DONE HOLD ON HOLD ON

**little lion** : TAKE YOUR TIME

**johnn** : ANA IS DRESSED AND OUT HERE NOW

**more like HUNKules** : aw she looks so cute

**more like HUNKules** : god I'm not ready for this fucking ceremony

**little lion** : you better be

**little lion** : we have to do it again next year,,,,

**johnn** : oh my god NO

**more like HUNKules** : remember when we were like in our twenties and we were like ""we're gonna die when our kids get older"" well here we are  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DYING

**laf** : HER HAIR AND MAKEUP ARE DONE AND SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND IM CRYING SO HARD I DONT WANT THIS

**laf** : IM NOT READY FOR THIS HAVE I EVER MENTIONED

**johnn** : you literally mentioned that you weren't ready for this before we even had kids

**laf** : OKAY SHES ON HER WAY DOWN TO GET DRESSED AND BC HERCULES HAS ALL OF THAT IT MEANS HES THE ONE THATS GONNA HUG ME WHEN HIS ARMS ARE EMPTY

**little lion** : he has everything on his arms now but says he would love to

**laf** : bless I love him

**more like HUNKules** : frances just RAN past me and ripped all of the things out of my hands

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!

**johnn** : you look so pretty!!

**laf** : ty!! you all look so nice I'm so happy!! and so sad!! and so excited!! but not!!

**laf** : I am literally dying!!

**little lion** : come here

**laf** : !!!

**johnn** : wOW

**johnn** : this is so rude y'all should not be allowed to have a group hug w/o me

**laf** : love you!!

**johnn** : ,,,,hmm

\---

**france eyes** : JUST GOT THE PICTURES YOU SENT ME

**france eyes** : MY MOM ASKED ME WHY IM BLUSHING SO MUCH

**frances** : it was literally just my face what are you talking about

**france eyes** : BUT YOURE SO PRETTY

**france eyes** : IM SO !! ASTOUNDED !! YOURE ALWAYS SO BEAUTIFUL 

**france eyes** : AND YOUR MAKEUP IS SO NICE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING Q UE E N IM SO IN LOVE

**frances** : oh my god s t o p

**france eyes** : AND YOUR HAIR!!!! AND IM SO FUHCKHJAHSDKH ANYWAY IM FINE ITS FINE ITS WHATEVER IM CHILL

**james** : he called me screaming to go look at the pictures I'm sobbing

**frances** : HSJHDJSDHJSDH I IDND T THINK IT WAS GONNA CAUSE THI SMUCH OF AN OUTBURST

**james** : I literally drank like fifty gallons of water so I'd be hydrated for the amount of crying and I just lost it w your hair and makeup

**frances** : well I'm dressed now and I look cute as fuck so,,,get ready for these pictures

**france eyes** : oH GOD

**france eyes** : I GOT THE NOTIFICATIONS BUT I DONT WANNA LOOK

\---

**france eyes** : I LOOKED I DID IT I LOOKED AND MY MOM IS LITERALLY WORRIED SHE WANTS TO PUT ME ON BED REST FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES LIKE IM GONNA WRINKLE ALL THIS 

**france eyes** : ARE YOU WEARING P E A R L S

**frances** : they're lafayette's and yes  
  
**frances** : my own are too small bc I got them when I was like,,,,six

**france eyes** : NSKHHDASHDJDKS

**james** : I refuse to look I'm in the car and I can't scream

**james** : wait I'm gonna see you in like fifteen minutes,,,

**james** : oh dear

**france eyes** : you're gonna die !! I love frances so much we have the Most beautiful girlfriend

**frances** : y'all are too much I'm gonna cry

**frances** : MY PARENTS ARE MAKING FUN OF ME AGAIN IM LEAVING FUCK

**james** : we love you!!

**frances** : I love you too!!

\---  
  
**france eyes** : IM HERE BUT IM REALLY EARLY AND MY HANDS ARE SO FUCKING SWEATY ARE YOU HERE SOON  
  
**james** : IM ON MY WAY  
  
**frances** : IM STOPPED TRYING TO FIND FLOWERS FOR YOU BOTH AND MY PARENTS ARE HUDDLED TOGETHER TALKING ABOUT FLOWER SYMBOLISM SO GIVE ME TWENTY MINUTES I GOTTA G O  
  
**james** : yeah I brought uhh,,,some roses,,,,and then I also brought the mints?? you asked for  
  
**france eyes** : the strawberry ones??  
  
**james** : !! ye  
  
**france eyes** : thank you you are beautiful and I love you  
  
**james** : omg   
  
**frances** : WHICH ONE OF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO SUNFLOWERS  
  
**james** : francis but like,,,don't touch them,,,bc then you can't touch Him  
  
**france eyes** : the fact that you know that makes my heart melt   
  
**james** : I buy flowers a lot,,,but I like kissing you so I have to be cautious   
  
**frances** : NOTED!! ALSO THESE BOUQUETS ARE BIG AS F U CK ANA AND PIP ARE GONNA SUFFOCATE IN ALL THE PETALS

\---

**hugh lowercase** : ARE WE LATE ARE WE LATE ARE WE LATE

**more like HUNKules** : WHAT ARE YOU DOIN GHERE

**hugh lowercase** : SEEING?? OUR NIECE GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL?? WHAT ELSE WOULD WE BE DOING

**more like HUNKules** : NO YOURE NOT LATE OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU

**hugh lowercase** : THE PARKING LOT IDK WHERE TO GO

**more like HUNKules** : ILL COME OUT AND GET YOU

**more like HUNKules** : SHE'LL BE SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE

**hugh lowercase** : ELIZABETH IS ALSO HERE AND WILLIAM ITS NOT JUST ME

**more like HUNKules** : WOOO

\---  
  
**little lion** : I'm gonna hold william this Entire ceremony  
  
**hugh lowercase** : he's Ten he doesn't even need to be held  
  
**little lion** : I don't even care he's small and my nephew and he's being held  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ,,,,okay that's cute,,,,, so fine  
  
**hugh lowercase** : also that's francis' boyfriend right

**little lion** : yeah, james, why

**hugh lowercase** : he's changing my Life right now with this speech

**little lion** : oh my god

\---

**frances** : I GRADUATED DID YOU SEE ME GRADUATE

**laf** : WE SAW YOU AND WE'RE SO PROUD!!! WE TOOK SO MANY PICTURES

**more like HUNKules** : MY SCRAPBOOK IS GONNA BE OVER F LO W I NG

**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE FIVE PAGES JUST FOR THIS IM SO PROUD AND HAPPY

**little lion** : WE LOVE YOU SM

**frances** : AH!! I HAVE TO GO 

\---

**james** : WAS MY SPEECH OKAY

**frances** : I WAS DEADASS CRYING JAMES I LOVE YOUS M COME HERE

**james** : OUR CLASS IS STILL LITERALLY EVERYWHERE AROUND US

**frances** : DONT CARE COME HERE I LOVE YOU

**james:** AH COMING  
  
**frances** : YOURE SO FUCKING AMAZING!!!!!

\---

**frances** : ARE UNCLE HUGH AND AUNT ELIZABETH HERE

**frances** : I FEEL LIKE I SAW THEM BUT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN WRONG AND I DONT WANT TO GET MY HOPES UP WHEN I COME BACK DOWN IF THEYRE NOT THERE

**johnn** : THEYRE HERE

**johnn** : AND WILLIAM

**johnn** : THE WASHINGTONS AND THEO ARE HERE TOO

**frances** : YAY

**frances** : OKAY IM COMING DOWN NOW!!!

\---

**frances** : OH MY GOD CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME

**frances** : ALSO CAN JAMES AND FRANCIS COME

**more like HUNKules** : where are you?? also their families are here are they gonna Let?? james and francis come to our house the night of their graduation??

**more like HUNKules** : also isn't james' graduation party tomorrow??

**frances** : iM talking to francis' mom about complex carbohydrates like I know whAt those are

**frances** : and james isn't actually having a party it's more we plan to take him to a restaurant he likes and threaten to kill his family bc they're Bad while also being cute and doing things like eating strawberries and drinking non-alcoholic champagne 

**more like HUNKules** : that's valid 

**frances** : and also no they don't care

**more like HUNKules** : okay then I mean as long as nobody is objecting

**frances** : YAAS

**more like HUNKules** : also we have a present for you so !!

**frances** : I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ME ANYTHING 

**more like HUNKules** : !! WE'RE US AND YOU'RE OUR DAUGHTER JUST COME OVER HERE

**frances** : KHKHDKHD FAIR

**frances** : OKAY IM COMING

\---

**little lion** : frances and her boyfriends are really cute I'm proud of her

**more like HUNKules** : you're so tired

**more like HUNKules** : I love you so much

**little lion** : mgmgnmgn can you carry me upstairs please

**more like HUNKules** : of course love

**little lion** : I can barely even carry myself on my legs and somehow you can still do this

**more like HUNKules** : alex with the amount I have to carry you, my arms will always be able to do this they never Don't carry you long enough for them to be out of work

**little lion** : you're very dear to me and I love you

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too

**johnn** : y'all are so cute omg

**little lion** : hercules just kissed my nose and I !!! john we're switching places in bed tonight

**johnn** : at this point I Just need a horizontal surface and I'm fine I'm so worn out I could die

**laf** : mood I'm not taking off my makeup god can kill me if he wants I don't Care

**johnn** : you're gonna cuddle me so hard it's not an option

**laf** : always love

**johnn** : woO

**more like HUNKules** : get Up Here like what are you doing sitting on the bottom of the stairs still

**laf** : I don't have the energy to move and john is like passed out next to me so give us a second

**more like HUNKules** : alex is unbuttoning my shirt For me and he looks so cute I !! 

**little lion** : getting you out of your clothes is fun don't judge me

**little lion** : you're stunning  
  
**more like HUNKules** : unbelievable  
  
**little lion** : deal w it

**more like HUNKules** : I'm not having sex again today you wear me Out

**little lion** : that's fine, is it okay if I kiss your neck Without it having ulterior motives 

**more like HUNKules** : kiss me for real first

**little lion** : of course

**laf** : me and john are taking a nap on the couch and will eventually be back upstairs at some point around three in the morning

**little lion** : are you kidding

**laf** : I wish I was but I tried to walk up the stairs and I just laid down there and couldn't move I've never been this tired in my life we've been up so long and also so much happened in the last twenty-four hours I don't even know if I'm going to wake up in Less than three days

**little lion** : :^(( fine 

**little lion** : I love you !!

**laf** : we love you too!! john is asleep rn but he would say it if he weren't

**more like HUNKules** : !!

**laf** : !!

\---

**france eyes** : okay so,,,,we graduated, james gave a beautiful speech, we came back and ate gummy worms and I'm going to be up for like two more hours so

**france eyes** : about this letter to my Parents about the Beach Trip

**frances** : I'll get a notebook

**james** : I'll teach you how to lie bc I love you but you're Bad at it

**france eyes** : I am sUCH a good liar just not,,,when it comes to you two,,,

**frances** : aw

**france eyes** : JHJHS NO HOW WILL I HIDE SURPRISES  
  
**frances** : iM   
  
**james** : postponing the letter, kiss us for a moment  
  
**france eyes** : of course  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hey  
  
**laf** : just checked our credit card transactions and??  
  
**laf** : one hundred dollars at yankee candle???????  
  
**frances** : ,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : nope, I want a cinnamon and a cherry and for you to Pay Us Back the other half once you start work again this summer  
  
**frances** : fine   
  
**frances** : I can't get out of bed rn bc I'm in the middle but you'll get your candles tomorrow and I'll pay you back w my first paycheck  
  
**laf** : that's fine  
  
**laf** : goodnight love we're so proud of you!!  
  
**frances** : night!!  


**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,it's been over two months,,,,,,,so here's 10k of Just nonsense
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af
> 
> also a reminder that ot4 origins and details, details are!! part of 1-800!!


End file.
